wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Flesh Golem
|image1= WTOB_001.png |caption1=Agent Blazkowicz witnessing the monster awakening from the slumber in the bottom of Wulfburg ruins. |health_points= |attack= |appearances= Wolfenstein: The Old Blood }} (also known as King Otto's Monster) is an enemy in Chapter 8 and the final boss of ''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood''. Description The Monstrosity was one of the creatures created long ago by the scholars of King Otto as a weapon of war from the assumed parchments of Da'at Yichud ancient genetic technology. The king commissioned Persian master engineer Abu Rayhan al-Biruni to make large reinforced chains to help keeping the beasts. In 955 the monsters were used by King Otto's army against the Magyars in the battle of Lechfeld, which was victorious for Otto. The monsters then were referred as angelical war beasts sent by God. After the battle one of Otto's knights noticed that the beasts had open pus filled wounds and their bodies were decomposing. One of the scholars, Konrad Acker, gave an alchemical substance created by Siegbald Berger (the same which creates shamblers) to one of the monsters, causing mostly positive effects (muscles grow and strength and agility improvement). Whereas, the side effect of the potion were noxious green-colored gases released by the creatures. When Otto saw the destruction that the monster could cause, he decided it was an abomination. He burned Wulfburg and entombed the monster alive, leaving it undisturbed for centuries. In 1946, the S.S. Paranormal Division arrived in Wulfburg to discover the secret of King Otto, where they began digging for clues within the cemetery. Far below Wulfburg, the Nazis triggered dynamite and caused an earthquake that destroyed much of Wulfburg, killing and resurrecting civilians and Nazis alike with a strange gas. B. J. Blazkowicz reached the source of the miasma in the Monster's lair, but was captured by Helga, who finally freed the Monstrosity. Much to Helga's affirmation and Schreiner's disbelief, the monster initially submitted to Helga's control but soon grew agitated, mortally wounding Helga and tearing Schreiner in half. Blazkowicz freed himself and defeated the Monster, ending the secret of King Otto forever.pl:Potworność Strategy *To kill it, it is recommended that you shoot at its mouth for maximum damage. *It is blind, and only attacks if it hears sounds. Try to stay silent if you're not attacking it. *The upstairs floor of the arena has all the supplies needed for this fight. Even if you run out of ammo, more will drop in for you to restock. *Use grenades to distract the monster. *Use the Kampfpistole to deliver the most damage. *As the fight wears on, Nazi soldiers, and later shamblers, will pour into the arena from the upper floor. Keep a distance from soldiers, as the monster will attack them as well. Most of them will be instantly killed, while a few will take enough damage to become shamblers. Again, use grenades to also deal with the shamblers, as gunfire will attract the monster. *When the Shamblers start to appear, use the Handgun with the suppressor attached to stealthily take them out without alerting the monster. *Don't get close to Shamblers, because the monster also responds to their melee attack, and since they're closer to you, you'll also get damaged when it attacks. Gallery The_Monstosity-Boss.jpg The_Monstrosity-Defeat.jpg|The Monstrosities' death. Trivia *The Monstrosity is referred to as "golem" in the game files. A golem is an anthropomorphic being in Jewish folklore, originally cast as an inanimate servant conjured by transcendent rabbinical scholars. Similarly, in-game lore reveals that the Monstrosity is the product of re-appropriated Da'at Yichud science. *At a closer look at the monster many mechanical parts can be seen, which implies that The Monstrosity is in reality a robot or at least a biomechanical creature like Super Soldier. Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:The Old Blood bosses Category:Da'at Yichud Category:Death Category:Dead Category:The Old Blood characters